As Long As You're Mine
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: When Sasuke left he gave Sakura one last gift Their child 9 years later he's back but it's two late She's found someone who's the greatest father and soon to be husband What's Sasuke to do NaruSaku
1. One More Night

**As Long As You're Mine**

_**Chapter One: One More Night**_

_I stared at his back. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I know about what happened," I said. He stopped walking. Not turning back to look at me. "To your clan. But with revenge alone, you won't be able to make anyone happy. No one." I whispered, my voice failing me. _

"_I know that!" he hissed at me. "I'm different from you. I follow a different path. The four of us together; it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us being together my heart had chosen revenge. I live for that purpose." He said. _

_I stared at him. "Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun!" I yelled. He looked back at me. "You told me, that being alone is painful! I know that very well, so much that it hurts! I have family and I have friends!" I sniffled, and pulled my hands up to my chest. "If you leave, for me. To me! It's the same thing as being alone! I love you more than anything!" I could hear my voice cracking. He was looking at me now. _"_If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it! I will make everyday move enjoyable and you will be happy. I would do anything for you!" I yelled. _

"_I know that!" Sasuke yelled. I froze. "I don't want you to get hurt, Sakura." he said, he looked down. "Sakura, you mean a lot to me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I promise I'll come back." he said, he turned around and started to walk away from me. _

"_Please! Please wait!" I yelled he looked back at me. "Please, just one more night. Just stay one more night with me!" I begged. He smiled, it was a true smile. Not a smirk. A happy smile._

_"Alright," he said. I smiled. _

XXX

"Mom!" Green eyes opened only to be slammed shut from the light that had just been turned on. Sakura groaned. This was not how she wanted to spent her morning.

"What is it Naru?" Sakura grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on! Today's the day I graduate from the academy!" Naru screamed cheerfully. Sakura groaned once more before sitting up. Sakura stared at her daughter who was almost the spit n image of herself. The younger girls pink hair was already tired up in perfect panda buns. The only difference between the mother and daughter were the eyes. They were… _his _eyes. Dark as the night.

"Honey, you're only eight," Sakura said removing the blankets from her body and standing up. Sakura stretched and cracked her neck.

"So, I bet I can graduate," Naru said with a pout folding her arms in front of her body. Sakura then took in what her daughter was wearing. Sakura stared at if for a long moment.

"Are you wearing your father's old genin clothes?" Sakura asked staring at the hideous orange outfit. Naru grinned.

"Yeah! He said I would need it to become an awesome Genin like him," Hotaru smiled. Sakura sighed.

"Okay let me get dressed and we'll walk to the academy," Sakura said. The twenty-three year old watched with amusement as her daughter ran from the bedroom. Sakura giggled, Naru was so much like her father. Sakura walked into the bathroom and ran a brush though her long pink hair making sure to get all the tangles out before she went to brushing her teeth.

Sakura walked back into her room. She changed quickly into a pair of black pants and red shirt. She waved of her head band deciding today she would go without it. "Mom! Hurry up please! I would like to not be late for the most important day of my life!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she walked down the hallway and into the main room where she found Naru tapping her foot impatiently. Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh at the younger girl. Sakura slipped on a pair of flip flops before following her daughter out of the house.

"Do you think daddy will come?" Naru asked as the two walked down the busy streets. Sakura smiled politely to the villagers as they passed.

"I don't know, daddy has a lot of work to do," Sakura said. Naru sighed as she walked a little further ahead of her mother. Her excitement was becoming too hard to hold in. Sakura smiled as she watched her daughter. Sakura sighed before looking up at the sky. _It's been so long since you left… almost nine years… Sasuke-kun… _

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts as the bell to the academy rang. "I got to go! Bye mom!" Naru yelled before talking off into the building. Sakura smiled as she walked to the tree that sat right outside. Sakura plopped down on the wooden swing that sat by it. She bit her lip. _Will you ever come back from that dark place…_

XXX

Naruto growled in frustration. He rubbed his temple and sat back in his seat. This was certainly not what he thought would happen when he woke up earlier that morning. Naruto looked back up at the dark haired man who stood in front of him. "And why should I let you stay here?"

"I promised Sakura that I would come back," the dark haired man said.

"Stay away from her," Naruto growled his anger becoming harder for him to control. "She's having a great life without you! We're getting married soon!" Naruto yelled. "You can come back to the village… but so help me. You will leave her alone!" Naruto slammed his hands on his desk.

"Hokage-sama!" a knock on the door caused Naruto to compose himself.

"Come in," Naruto said sitting back down at the desk.

"Hokage-sama. The Genin exam is almost over," the younger boy said walking into the office. Naruto stood up quickly.

"Did Naru-chan try out again?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," The man said. Naruto nodded before grabbing his white Kage coat. He threw it on before moving to the door.

"Chen," Naruto said to the younger boy. "Call ANBU squad three to escort Sasuke to the Uchiha compound. Make sure they watch him closely." Naruto's blue eyes glared at the dark haired man before he turned and left the office.

XXX

Sakura looked up feeling a gust of wind fly past her. She smiled looking up to find Naruto looking down at her. "I didn't think you'd make it," she smiled as he grabbed her hands that held onto the swing. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he whispered in her ear causing chills to run down her back. Naruto looked up in time for the doors to open and the kids to file out. May other parents stood at the door waiting as well. Naruto watched as Naru walked to them sulking.

"Naru-chan, did you make it?" Naruto asked. Naru sighed before she shook her head 'no'. "Next time you will," he said before picking her up and placing her on his shoulders causing her to laugh.

"Can we have a family day daddy?" Naru asked laying her head on her dads. Naruto smiled as he held onto the young girl.

"I don't see why not," Naruto said as they started to walk away from the academy.

"Can we go to Ichiraku!" Naru exclaimed excitedly.

"Can we go to Ichiraku?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura who laughed.

"Yes, we can." Sakura said.

"Alright!" Naruto and Naru cheered loudly before Naruto took off running. Sakura shook her head in amusement. She smiled to herself as she walked down the dirt path that lead to Naruto's favorite restaurant. By the time she had arrived to the stand the two were already on their second bowl. Waiting for her next to Naruto was her bowl of pork ramen. She smiled before sitting down and digging in.

"Sakura," She looked up to see Naruto staring at her. A serious look on his face. "Can we talk tonight?" Sakura stared at him confused for a moment before nodding.

"Of course," _I wonder what could be wrong…?_

**A/N**

__**Hello all! :) This is of course me rewriting this so that way its better. It's slightly different then the original but it's still pretty close to the same as the original. I added more description and made the chapters longer. I also changed Sakura's daughter's name to Naru. I liked that name better then the original one lol. :) Anyway! Please review. Let me know what you like and what you don't.  
**


	2. My One And Only

**As Long As You're Mine**

_**Chapter Two: My One And Only  
**_

Sakura smiled gently as she watched the two most important people in her life walk in front of her. There was a time in her life when she never thought that this was where they would be in the end. After all the war and fighting. She never thought she would see the time when she could live happily with her family.

The sun was setting on the village as the Hokage made his way home. A smile graced his lips as he watched his daughter. Even though Naru wasn't technically his daughter… she was. He had been there through everything. From birth to where they were now. He saw her as his own. He reached down and ruffled the younger girl's hair. He chuckled as she glared at him. He looked behind him to meet Sakura's green eyes. He smiled before blowing a kiss to her. His life was perfect.

XXX

Black eyes as cold as the night glared at the ceiling that sat above him. This was the last place he had spent with Sakura. This was the place that he had whispered in her ear that he would come back for her. That he would love her.

"_She's having a good life without you! We're getting married soon!" _

Sasuke sat up quickly a growl escaping his lips. He balled his fist. His sharingan had activated as if it was on its own accord. He clenched his teeth. He laid back down rolling over on to his side and looking out the window. His eyes wondered down to the picture he had turned down nine years ago. He knew exactly what that picture looked like without having to see it. It was embedded in his brain.

"_We're getting married soon!"_

That's what got him. He stood up and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him. He walked down the bare hallways of the main house until he reached the front door. He sighed already sensing the ANBU that were sent to watch him. He continued walking until he started to enter the main part of the villages. Many businesses were shutting up for the night. And then… there it was… that laugh that could make his heart skip a beat.

He turned around to finally get a good look at her. He hadn't seen her since the war had ended and he had gone into hiding. The last time he had saw her she had ran straight pass him and to Naruto. He swallowed hard. Her long hair flowed behind her as if she were a goddess. He watched in anger as her hand slipped into Naruto's and they continued walking.

"Naru-chan, not to far okay?" Sasuke heard Naruto call out. He looked ahead of the couple to see a young girl with match hair to that of Sakura and he felt his heart be torn apart. The young girl swayed back and forth as she waited for her parents to catch up. Sasuke looked away.

_I really was late… wasn't I…_

XXX

"Good night Naru," Sakura whispered to the dark room.

"Night mom," Sakura smiled as she closed the door a little but left it slight cracked so the hallway light could still enter. Sakura turned and walked down the hallway and to her own bedroom. Her long hair swayed back in forth as she went. She yawned as she shut her bedroom door.

She smirked wickedly at the half asleep Naruto who already laid in bed. Sakura snuck until she reached the edge of the bed and them pounced on the unsuspecting Naruto. Naruto let out a grunt as he wrapped his arms quickly around the woman. Sakura giggled slightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Naruto pulled her closer enjoying the warmth her body gave him.

He opened his blue eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sakura smiled before pulling the covers over herself and laying her head on his chest so she could listen to his steady heartbeat. She sighed in content. She loved the feel of his skin on hers. It was magical to be with the man she loved. Never would she take him for granted. For all that he had done for her.

"Sakura?" Naruto ran his hand over her bare arm tracing circles on her.

"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You know I love you, right?" Sakura's eye brows knitted together at the seriousness of Naruto's voice. She opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes stared forward. She sighed before pushing herself to sit up. She reached up and grasped Naruto's face so that way he was looking at her.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" she asked. Naruto sighed looking away from her slightly.

"You know I would never do anything that I didn't think was best for you and Naru," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "I know," she whispered.

"You would never… you would never leave me… would you?" he asked looking up to meet her gaze.

"Never," Sakura whispered moving to sit on his lap. Naruto's arm encircled her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer taking in the calming smell of strawberries that was Sakura. He placed a kiss on her collar bone.

"I love you," he whispered sending shivers down her spine. She smiled rubbing a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"And I, you."

"For how long?" Naruto asked looking up to stare into her eyes.

"Forever and ever," she whispered before kissing him gently. Naruto smiled before kissing her back. Every kiss made him feel like it was the first. It was so magical. So meaningful and it reminded him why he had gone through hell and back for her. She was his one and only. And always would be. Naruto placed another quick peck on her lips before pulling away.

"Now," Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Naruto swallowed hard. "He's back," Naruto whispered before looking at her. "Sasuke's back,"

Sakura's eye went wide and she couldn't find her words. They were gone. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Naruto. That's not funny," she said. After a few minutes of silence she tried to laugh. "This is a joke right?"

Naruto looked her in the eye. "I'm not kissing Sakura, Sasuke's back." Sakura let out a slow shaky breath. She blinked a few times trying to force back her tears. After all these years he decided now to come back. It made her sick. She couldn't stand Sasuke. Not after all that he put them through.

Naruto gripped the bed sheets. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't hear her words. The truth that was staring him right in the face. Sakura would always love Sasuke, right? He was her first. He was her everything. And he himself was just some boy who was in love. She would leave him. He could see her leaving to be with Sasuke. The real father to her child. He didn't want to be alone. Not after all he had given up. He didn't want to be without her. He let out a sigh.

Sakura looked down hearing Naruto's sigh. She reached up and grabbed the side of his face and brough his eyes up to meet hers. She smiled gently. She had grown a lot over the years. She had become the kind of woman that any man would have died to have. But only one man could have her. "I'm glad that team seven is all home, but Naruto—"

Naruto ripped his face out of her hands. His face was bitter as he turned away from her. His blue eyes forming tears. "I know. You can leave to be with him," he whispered bitterly. His tears falling freely from his face.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you always were an idiot," she mumbled. He turned and looked at her wide eyed. He did nothing to hide his tears from her. She had seen him when he was at his worst. She smiled. "Now, why would I go and leave you?" she asked placing a simple kiss on his lips. The taste of salt touched her tongue. "Naruto, do you really believe I would leave you for him?"

Naruto looked away ashamed to even answer the question. "Naruto," she said sternly. "Who's always been there for me? Who saved me countless times? Who was there for Naru's birth? Who did I name her after?" Sakura asked. "Not Sasuke. Who did I follow to the ends of the world with? Who does Naru call her daddy? Sure as hell not Sasuke."

She kissed him gently. Her own tears falling from her eyes. "Who's the one I'm going to marry?"

Naruto looked up to meet her eyes. "Me," he whispered before pulling her to him and crashing his lips into hers. Naruto pulled away slightly.

"And that will never change."

**A/N!**

**Chapter two! Yay! :D I should have a few more chapters up before I leave on vacation. I'm hoping to finish updating all the rewritten chapters before I leave so that way I can post the first chapter of the prequel. And yes I mean prequel (what happened before this) and not sequel. :) Please review! Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Good Is Good

**As Long As You're Mine**

_**Chapter Three: Good is good.**_

Sakura smiled as she rolled over in her bed. She stretched out. Oh yes Saturday was the best day of the week in her opinion. She got to sleep in. She yawned as she rolled over to look at Naruto's side of the bed. Empty. She sighed, of course. Her eyes landed on the white note that sat on his pillow.

She sat up before picking up the note. She smiled.

_Good morning my beautiful wife to be. _

_Sorry I couldn't sleep in with you. There's a lot of paper work to do. Will I be seeing you for lunch? ;)_

Sakura giggled. Just like Naruto. She threw the covers back before standing up and walking to the bathroom. She frowned slightly remembering why exactly Naruto had so much paperwork and why he wasn't able to spend the weekend home.

_Sasuke…_

She wanted to hate him with every fiber of her being but found she couldn't. If it wasn't for Sasuke then she wouldn't be where she was now. She would be engaged to the man of her dreams. Nor would she have her beautiful daughter. Sakura sighed before sitting down on the toilet. It wouldn't be long until she would have to tell the young girl her real heritage.

With the rate Naru was going with her training it wouldn't be long until she activated her sharingan. Sakura sighed before looking to the piece of paper. Then everyone would know. The truth that she and Naruto had been hiding since they were fifteen. Naru wasn't his.

XXX

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage and the village elders. He watched with nervous eyes as they disgusted what would fully be done to him. He had been able to stay out of prison the following night but who would say that it would stay that way. Sasuke watched Naruto. Would he really send him to prison? After all they were teammates. They were brother in a scene.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke jumped slightly at Naruto's voice. Never in his life would he think Naruto would really become the Hokage. Let alone not act like a total idiot. "You will remain a Genin. You will only be allowed to take the Chunin exams for the next three years. You will also be receiving chakra restraints until myself and elder think you are trust worthy. You will not be allowed to leave the village gates for five years, that also means you will not be permitted to leave the village for Chunin exams in other villages. If you leave Konoha, you will be tracked and killed on sight."

Sasuke nodded. It could have been worse. It could have been much worse. It was odd seeing Naruto in such a high spot. "You were my friend. But as the Hokage I will protect my village. You're dismissed."

XXX

Sakura turned around from the stove hearing small footsteps. "Good morning Naru," Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Morning mom," Sakura giggled it was just like them to sleep in until noon.

"I'm making ramen to take to daddy. If you get ready we'll go together," Sakura giggled as the younger girl ran from the room to get ready. Naru was so much like Naruto it was strange to even believe that she wasn't his. Sakura pushed her bangs from her face as she began to pour the ramen from the pot and into three separate bowls.

Naru walked back into the room decked out in Naruto's old genin outfit again. _I really need to burn that… _Sakura thought to herself. Naru's eyes were a strange color. They were a dark blue but the only time you could tell they were blue was in the right lighting otherwise they look like normal black eyes.

Sakura was grateful that Naru looked nothing like the typical Uchiha. When Sakura had first found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do. She had just stared shocked at Tsunade who stared angrily at her. Naruto was the first one to get his wits about him. He had told Tsunade that he was the father. He had taken the heat from the older woman. He did everything in his power to make Sakura happy.

Sakura smiled. She really was the luckiest Kunoichi in the village. Who would have thought Naruto would have turned into the hero of the village. She smiled as she tied the bowls together.

"Hurry up mom!" Naru said.

"No need to rush," Sakura said following the younger girl out of the house.

Sakura and Naro walked down the streets being greeted by every villager as normal. Unlike Naruto's childhood Naru was treated with great respect. It made Sakura happy that she didn't have to worry about her daughter that much since most of the village worried for her.

"Oi! Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Ino.

"Oh! Ino!" Sakura waved and waited for the blonde to catch up with them.

"Auntie Ino! You're as big as a blimp!" Naru yelled in a very Naruto like voice causing Sakura to sweatdrop. Probably not the best thing to say to the very pregnant Ino. Sakura laughed nervously.

"What are you two up to for today?" Ino asked once she reached them.

"Going to give Naruto lunch," Sakura said, her eyes wondered to where Naru went to go talk to some children who were around her age.

"Going to bring the Hokage lunch, huh?" Ino said with a wink.

"You are awful," Sakura said rolling her eyes. Ino laughed. Ino's face went serious for a moment.

"Are the rumors true? Is Sasuke really back?" Ino whispered looking around making sure no one was listening in on them. Which was odd for the rumor bin of Konoha.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "It's true."

Ino nodded. "Well, at least all of us are together again," she said. "I've got to go meet Sai. He should be home today so I'm going to surprise him at the main gate."

"I'll see ya later Ino. Tell Sai I said Hi," Ino nodded before going on her way. "Naru. Let go!"

XXX

A loud yell was echoed through the main corridor of the Hokage tower as Sakura and Naru walked into the building.

"Was that daddy?" Naru asked. Sakura nodded. "Why is daddy yelling?"

"Shikamaru probably brought him more paper work," Sakura said as the two made their way up the hallway that would lead them to Naruto's office.

"Do you think daddy will get off work early and we can have a family day?"

"I don't know, daddy has a lot of work to do. He is the Hokage."

"I know that!" Naru huffed as they reached the main corridor that lead to Naruto's office. Sakura's eyes landed on Hinata who worked as Naruto's receptionist. Sakura bit the inside of her lip to remind herself to be polite. Sakura never really had a problem with Hinata. Well at least not until she realized that she had real feeling for the blonde. "Hello Hinata-san. Is daddy busy?" Naru asked.

"No, you can go in," Hinata smiled at the two. Sakura smiled politely until she was turned away from the blue haired woman. Sakura hated that Naruto had hired her. He knew she was in love with him. She had plain out said it to him during the invasion of Pein. Sakura pushed open the office door.

"Hi, honey," Sakura said when the door was shut behind her. Naruto looked up from his desk a large grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the two most beautiful girls in the world," Naruto said putting his pen down. Sakura smiled. Naruto looked so much like his father. It was stunning to see picture of them place next to each other.

"Daddy!" Naru yelled bouncing over to her father. "Mommy made us homemade ramen!" Naruto laughed as he picked up the younger girl.

"Did she!" he smiled a big foxy grin. He looked from his daughter and to the love of his life. For a second they held each others eyes. And it was there. The big elephant in the room. The unsaid question that hung between them

_What was Sasuke's punishment… _

**A/N**

__**Thanks for the reviews. This is deff going to be NaruSaku. I can't stand Sasuke. Once this is finished being rewritten I'll be posting the prequeal which will tell the story of how Naruto and Sakura got together and what not. I'm going to keep updating a chapter everyday before I leave for vacation. I'm hoping to finish posting this before I leave soo thanks again for reviewing! :)  
**


	4. With You

**As Long As You're Mine**

_**Chapter Four: With You**_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha kicking up dirt as she went. There was just so much on her mind with what was going on. She couldn't help but remember what Naruto had said to her before she left his office. The seriousness in his voice made her nervous.

"_You need to be careful Sakura-chan… Sasuke isn't the kind of guy to just give up. I'm not sure what is going through his might right now… just… be aware of your surroundings." _

Just the way he was acting had her on edge. Even during the war he was able to laugh about things make it seem like things weren't as bad as what they were. But now, he was acting like this was a life or death situation. Sakura sighed loudly.

"Mom, Mom, MOM!" Sakura blinked a few times before realizing her daughter had stopped in front of her. So much for being aware of her surroundings.

"You don't need to yell Naru," Sakura said causing her daughter to roll her eyes. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Can we go visit Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naru asked doing her best to put on her puppy dog eyes. Sakura laughed.

"I don't see why not," Sakura said. They were only a block of so away from the hospital. Sakura smiled sadly. It had actually been quite a while since Sakura had been to the hospital. So much had happened since she had gotten pregnant. With the war she was gone from Konoha. And after the war she spent all of her time raising Naru she didn't have time to work at the hospital.

It was hard raising a child and being a ninja. Naruto was constantly busy being the Hokage so it left her. Occasionally she would pick up missions to deliver medical assistance to other villages but it was hard to do. In all truth Naru was old enough that Sakura could go back to her duties, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to be away from the younger girl.

Sakura smiled to herself. She remembered when Naruto had first become Hokage and the two of them decided he would be able to watch her at the office while Sakura went on missions. That went well especially when Naru got bored and drew pictures all over an important document. After that they decided it would just be best for Sakura to be a stay at home mom.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naru screeched. Sakura looked up to meet the honey eyes of her Shishou. Tsunade had always been a mother figure for her. If anything Tsunade was more of a mother to Sakura then her own mother. Sakura hadn't been in contact with her mother since she found out she was pregnant.

"Hi Shishou," Sakura smiled.

Tsunade smiled. "Did you two come to take me out to dinner? Cause I could really get out of this place!" Tsunade joked. "But seriously lets go drink,"

XXX

Sasuke glared at the trees that sat around him. This was all wrong. This wasn't how his life was supposed to be. If anything it was the complete opposite. He had his perfect life planned out. He would finish his revenge for his clan. He would come back a hero marry Sakura and then together her would rebuild the Uchiha clan to it formal glory.

He balled his first. And how… Sakura was going to marry Naruto! For god sakes it was Naruto! The boy she had constantly picked on when they were growing up. She was going to marry him, and not to mention she had a child. Sasuke was angry. No. More than angry, he was pissed. His Sakura was with Uzumaki Naruto. Number one knuckle head ninja. Sasuke snorted. Number one knuckle had ninja was their Hokage. It was like the fates were playing a game with him.

XXX

Sakura hummed to herself as she stood over the stove cooking some ramen for Naruto who had just gotten home. A late night, again. She looked over her should to find Naruto staring hard at the paper work that was spread out over their kitchen table.

"I saw Tsunade-shishou today," Sakura said. "I was thinking maybe… I could start working at the hospital. You know just during the week when Naru is at school," She reached for a bowl pouring the ramen into it. She walked over to Naruto and placed the bowl in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he smiled at her.

"Is everything okay Naruto-koi?" Sakura asked lifting his arm so she could sit on his lap. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting is head on her chest. He closed his eyes. Man was he tired.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a lot of paper work," Naruto whispered before looking up at her. Sakura leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Okay," she whispered. She moved to stand up and leave the kitchen. "Just don't stay up too late," and with that she moved to go to the bedroom.

Naruto sighed before looking down at his food and paperwork. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N**

**Hard to believe that I added five hundred words to this chapter compared to the first time it was posted. Sorry for the shortness. :/ **

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed! I know a few of you who are reviewing read the original and I'm glad you like the rewrite just as much :) I figured it needed to have a little bit more umpf to it before I posted the prequel. The prequel is going to be awesome! I hope you'll all like it :)**

**Now a few replies to reviews:**

**Adam: Thank you so much for rereading this :) I'm glad you like it!**

**LSM: I'm sorry you don't like the daughters name. I think you're missing the whole point. Even though Naruto isn't her biological father doesn't mean he's not her real dad. I think Naru is an adorable name. I actually got the idea to change her name to Naru since I was watching Love Hina and the main girls name is Naru in it. I just thought it was a great way to symbolize how much Naruto means to Sakura and how much it proves that Naruto will always be Naru's real father. I'd also like to remind you its fanfiction for a reason. And if you don't like it don't read it. **

**JM1989: Thank you! I'm glad you like the more in dept NaruSaku that I added in. I figured it would be needed for the prequel. There are going to be a slight few changes to the story. Most changes are gonna be done in the next few chapters. Not a lot will change but just a little bit. Thank you for reading and rereading and reviewing :)**

**Well here's to another chapter! I might update again tonight not sure yet I have to see how much I can get rewritten today. I am trying to have it all posted before I go on vacation on Tuesday. So please review :) and I should have the next chapter up soon!  
**


	5. Jealous Guy

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Five: Jealous Guy**_

Sakura would have liked to think that the past month had been the busiest in her life. But knew that was lie. It was defiantly the busiest month she had had in a good long time though. She had been spending most of the month getting ready for the upcoming wedding. After all it was her wedding. Along with trying to get the wedding ready she had spent all week avoiding a certain Uchiha who wouldn't take a hint.

She sat down on a bench in the park and enjoyed the warm sun for a moment. She knew she should have at least talked to him, if even just to say he should leave her alone. After all he was… a friend, a teammate, the father of her child. She closed her eyes. In all honesty she was too scared to talk to him, terrified even. She really didn't have reason to be scared of the man. He wasn't all bad, but it was their past together that terrified her.

Even though she had chosen Naruto in the end, there was a point in her life when Sasuke would have been her only choice. There was a point in her life when Uchiha Sasuke had been her life.

"Oi! Billboard brow!" Sakura's eyes snapped opened to meet Ino face who was standing right in front of her waving her hand in front of her friends face. "I've been searching all over for you! I thought you said we were picking out the cake today?"

"Yeah we are," Sakura said standing up.

"Good, you know I can only stand for so long!" The blonde complained before turning around.

"Maybe is ya lose a few pounds…"

"What was that?" Ino yelled turning to glare at the pinkette.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Ino turned around and began to waddle.

"That's what I thought."

"Ino-pig…" Sakura mumbled to herself before laughing. Sakura walked to catch up with Ino. "I thought you would enjoy this shopping, you get to eat."

"Hahaha, good one." Ino glared at her friend. "I'm pregnant. I'm a allowed to be fat,"

XXX

"Ugh!" The blonde Hokage screeched as he looked himself over in the mirror. He looked like a total goof. "I look like a retard!" Naruto exclaimed before looking to Sai.

"I think the proper term is you look like groom," Sai said as he looked over his own tux. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks buddy," Naruto mumbled. It was funny how him and Sai had grown into an odd friendship. What started out as hatred soon became a lasting friendship.

"I don't understand why the girls got to go cake shopping! That sounds wayyy better than this…" Naruto mumbled.

"Well I don't think Sakura is allowed to pick out what you wear for the wedding. Also, Ino needs cake," Sai said as he took off his suit jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She already explained it to me," Naruto mumbled. "Does my butt look big?"

"I am not looking. I am not gay, if you wanted gay advice you should have asked the traitor to come," Sai said.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Naruto questioned.

Sai thought for a moment. "Yes, Ino said I needed to work on being funny."

Naruto had to resist a snort. "That was a good one Sai."

XXX

"Finally," Sakura smiled as she walked out of the cake shop. That was last thing to check off of her list. She turned to walk down the street and back to her house. Today was going to be awesome. Naru was staying the night at Tsunade's so Sakura and Naruto could spend some time alone.

It was hard to get alone time with her soon to be husband. Having a child was a lot harder then she thought it would be. They constantly didn't have alone time. But Sakura wouldn't change it for the world. Everything that had happened until this point had happened for a reason and a good one at that. She had been able to have a life that no one else would have. She had the chance to be truly be with someone who loved her.

Sakura stepped into the house shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen. She smiled as she started to pull different things out of the cabints. She was cooking dinner tonight.

XXX

"I'm so glad that's out of the way. Only a few more papers for me to fill out and then I can go home and spend the whole night with Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled to himself as she walked up the corridor and back to his office. He grinned wickedly. Tonight was going to be so much fun!

"Back already Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she watched Nauto walk past her without even so much as giving her a glance. He turned to face her.

"Huh? Oh yeah Hinata. I'm done with my shopping," Naruto said opening his office door. "I'm just gonna finish up some paper work before heading home. You're more than welcome to go home early," Naruto said with a wave before shutting the office door behind him. Not giving Hinata a chance to even start a conversation with him.

XXX

Sakura hummed to herself as she moved from the pot she was stirring. Tonight was going to be perfect. There was nothing that could ruin tonight. They were going to have their long awaited relaxing night that was just for herself and Naruto.

"And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance," Sakura sang before moving to check the chicken that was in the oven. A smile blessed her pink lips when she heard the front door open and then close quietly. "Welcome home!" Sakura called, not bothering to turn around. "I bet you're excited for tonight,"

Sakura shivered when she felt a hand brush her hair to one side and lips trailed kisses down to the base of her neck. Sakura giggled. "Naruto," Sakura frowned. She quickly reached for the closest knife to her. Swinging backward she went for whoever was in her house only for the knife to be knocked out of her hands. She was pressed her back into the counter.

"I think I am excited for tonight," Sakura gulped, she was stuck staring into the dark cold uncaring eyes that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N**

**Updated for my friend Beautifulinsanelove who will probably demand that I update again since I left this chapter off as a cliff hanger. Lol Hope you guys liked it! And thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you like the rewrite better then the original. The next chapter is where I've added most of my changes so I'll be posting it tomorrow afternoon when I wake up. Hope you liked the chapter! And please review give me feedback!**


	6. Our Daughter

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Six: Our Daughter**_

"Sasuke," She could barely hear her voice over the pounding of her heart. She shivered at how close he was to her. She could still remember the smell of him; it filled her nostrils as he moved closer to her invading her personal space. Her heart hammered in her chest. Where was Naruto? Why wasn't he here? She closed her eyes and tried to envision the blond, hoping that if she saw it, it would happen.

She opened her eyes looking behind her in search of some type of weapon. She frowned finding none that were close enough that would do her any good. She turned to look to the door way. Where the hell was Naruto?

"He's not coming Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She turned and glared at the Uchiha.

"What did you do to him?" She snapped at the man.

Sasuke chuckled before moving closer to her pressing his body against hers. "I wouldn't act so strong." Sakura glared at him. She hated him. She hated the way he said her name as if she belonged to him. How she wasn't to wipe that smug look off of his face. But fear had her struck in her place. What had Sasuke done to Naruto? Why wasn't he home yet? Her mind wondered off slightly but was brought back to reality when Sasuke gripped her arm tightly. "If I were you… I'd be more worried about yourself," Sakura's eyes widened.

She winched when his hand tightened around her arm. Her eyes fell slightly as a wave of nausea hit her. She hunched forward dropping to the ground. She looked up at him breathing heavily. She tried to take in deep breaths. Her eyes landed on Sasuke's hand that gripped her arm as blue chakra flowed from her body and into his. He was draining her chakra.

She tensed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her away from the kitchen. Just as she was about to be pulled through the kitchen door way she brought her hands out and gripped the door frame. The wood breaking under the force that she used to hold herself. If she could just hold out until Naruto showed up… She winced as Sasuke pulled again.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura yelled using her upper body to pull herself away from him but Sasuke wasn't giving up too easy. Sakura let out a squeak as she was ripped away from the door frame. She winched her hands bloody from the wood. She didn't have enough time to think as she was picked up and Sasuke stared to walk down the hallway to her and Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke glared down at her as he continued to walk down the hallway. His eyes looked at the hallways walls that were decorated with family pictures: Naruto and Sakura's wedding, baby pictures of Naru, and even one lone picture of team seven. Sasuke's eyes turned from the black to the red sharigan a spike of chakra crashed down the hallway breaking all of the pictures.

Sakura used his spike of anger to her advantage. She wasn't Haruno Sakura for no reason. She brought her elbow using as much force as she could. She prayed that Sasuke wouldn't see it coming. Her elbow connected with his face. He let go of her instantly. Sakura let out a grunt when she hit the floor. As soon as she realized she was out of Sasuke's grip she quickly crawled to the den, which was Naruto's home office. She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

She stared at the door for a moment. Everything that had happened started to catch up with her and she realized what was happening. The sickening truth that sat behind that door. What Sasuke had really become. She felt sick to her stomach and had to force down the stomach bile that was rising. A loud bang on the door brought Sakura back to the reality that was staring her right in the face.

Green eyes darted around the room trying to remember where Naruto had his hidden weapons. She ran behind the desk and began pulling drawer after drawer out until she stood in a messy room weaponless and the wooden door was breaking with every hit Sasuke took. She let a wave of hopelessness run over her. "Where are you Naruto…" she hugged herself before sitting down in the desk chair.

She stared at the desk for a minute before her eyes landed on a black ball that sat near Naruto's pencil cup. Her eyes widened. It was one of her soldier pills that she had made for Naruto. She grabbed it quickly before consuming it, she hoped she would have enough time for the pill to kick in and restore her chakra.

She looked up at the door as it finally reached its limit and was kicked off the frame. She stood up only to be frozen in fear. Her eyes widened. Sasuke's sharingan began to move. "Mom?" Sasuke looked away from Sakura and fear struck the pinkette. What was Naru doing home?

XXX

Naruto sat at his desk going over a few more fine print policy that would be going for the next chunin exams that would be held in Konoha. Sighing he laid his head on his desk, closing his eyes he was very aware of how tired he was. Turning around to look out the window he finally noticed how late it was, the sun almost completely set. He stood up and stretched. "Time to go home," he said, grabbing his coat. A knock came to his door as he threw his coat over his shoulders. "Come in."

Hinata walked into the room wearing something different than what she was wearing a few hours ago when Naruto had told her she could go home early. Now standing in front of him Hinata had her hair down, and was wearing a much revealing blue dress. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" she asked, her voice wasn't very load but she sounded more confident.

"Oh... um... I'd love to Hinata but well Naru-chan is with Tsunade-baa-chan tonight so Sakura and I-"

"Do you ever do anything for yourself Naruto-kun," Naruto was slightly shocked not only by the words Hinata had said to him but by her tone of voice.

"Hinata?" she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I could make you happy Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked his voice was very low.

"Giving you what you want," she whispered moving in closer and closer to his face. He grabbed her face and pushed her away; she stumbled over her feet and fell backwards landing on her backside.

"Please leave now," he stated. Hinata looked up at him shocked by his action. Standing up she walked over to him.

"All you ever care about is that bitch and her bastard child!" Hinata practically screamed at the blonde male. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pushed her into the door. His once blue eyes where now a blood red.

"Never. _Never_! Talk about Sakura-chan or **our** daughter that way again, or I will kill you," He was angry. He never thought he'd be this angry in his entire life. "Leave and don't come back. You're fired," he said, opening the door to his office. As soon as the dark hired Kunoichi had left his office he slammed the door walking over to his desk he picked it up and threw it at the wall.

He paced the room angrily for a few moments until he got in control of his emotions. His red eyes slowly went back to the beautiful blue. How could so much happened. He dropped to his knees and could feel he had tears wanting to come. How could his perfect life begin to crumble? He clenched his jaw together. That damn Uchiha was running everything! He stood up quickly. He needed to go home. He needed to be with his family.

XXX

Green eyes stared at the Uchiha man. It was like time was moving slow motion as she watched him move away from the door way and towards the front door where she knew her daughter was. Without thinking Sakura ran forward. There was no way that bastard was going to lay a hand on her daughter! Sakura ran out of the door way and towards Sasuke only for him to turn around a grab her by the throat.

Sakura winched as the man's grip tightened around her neck and she was lifted off of the ground. Sakura could hear her daughter let out a scream. Sakura brought her hands up and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. She put as much chakra into her hands as possible hoping she would be able to break his hand. A loud crack echoed through the room and Sakura was dropped to the ground.

Sakura let out a shaky breath before Naru ran towards Sakura. "No!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke swung around and knocked the younger girl back. Sakura's eyes widened as her daughter was slammed into the wall. Sakura watched as Naru laid where she was thrown. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who was moving toward her daughter.

Sakura pushed herself to her feet before running at Sasuke. She jumped on his back causing him to fall over. "You stay away from her you bastard!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist back. She slammed her hand down missing Sasuke's face the wood floor underneath them cracked. Sasuke pushed up knocking Sakura backwards. Sakura let out a stifled scream as Sasuke punched her. Sakura gripped her stomach. She closed her eyes tears fell from there. _Where are you Naruto…._

She opened her eyes just in time to see Naru get up to fight Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her daughter. Sakura sat up slightly to get a better look at Naru. Her usually dark eyes were now the blood red sharingan. "You get away from my mom!" Naru yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the little girl. He moved to look from Naru and back to Sakura. "Now I see…" he whispered taking a step towards the younger girl.

XXX

Naruto sighed, he was glad that it was becoming colder outside. It helped him cool down from the anger that had attacked him earlier. He looked up seeing smoke up ahead. He bunched up his face smelling the overpowering smell of smoke. "That looks like it close to our house... Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running to his home.

Standing in front of the house he noticed that the fire was spreading very quickly. Kicking open the door he ran past the kitchen where the fire had started. "Sakura-chan!" He screamed finding his wife laying in the main hallway. He looked around the area seeing broken glass and damage done to the house. Naruto dropped to his knees to check Sakura's pulse. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura opened her eyes to meet Naruto's. Tears fell from her green eyes as she was picked off of the ground. Sakura clung to Naruto as he walked from their home.

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto looked up to see a group of medical crops running towards him. "Hokage-sama are you hut?"

"No," Naruto said laying Sakura down on the coat they had brought. Naruto was about to move back when Sakura grabbed his sleeve. She sobbed.

"Naru," Naruto turned back at their house that was in flames. Fear gripped him. He hadn't even thought to look for their daughter. "He took her!" Naruto looked back down at his wife.

"Who? Who took Naru?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke… he took our baby," Sakura cried. Naruto clenched his fist. His anger getting the better of him.

"Take her to the hospital. Notify Tsunade and Kakashi," Naruto turned around.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To get our daughter back."

**A/N**

**It looks like this will be the last chapter I can update before I leave for vacation. I leave tomorrow and I still have to pack my bags and clean the house. :/ This is an extra long chapter so I hope I didn't disappoint. For those of you who have read the original you'll notice that this is the chapter that I changed the most. I didn't really like how weak I made Sakura before soo had to make her awesome since she's going to become a billy badass in the prequel. Anyway! I hope you guys liked this! Thank you for those of you who reviewed. It looks like I might actually hit 200 for this fic :) Thank you! **

Also I won't be back from vacation until the 4th of January so look for an update that week :)


	7. Real Tears

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Seven: Real Tears**_

With every step Naruto took further and further into the forest that surrounded his village he became angrier and angrier. After all he had done for the Uchiha, and this was how he was repaid. After years for searching for him. Of years of fighting to save his brother the dark haired boy had gone and done this. Attack his wife and abduct his daughter.

Naruto clenched his fist together. His eyes turning red for a split second before going back to their normal blue. He needed to keep a calm head. As a leader of the village he shouldn't allow his emotions to control him… but it was so damn hard! If Naru wasn't healthy when he got to him, the Uchiha would be dead. Without a second thought, he would kill that bastard.

A flash of worry washed over the blonde. He could only hope that Sakura would be fine. After all Sakura was a strong woman. He closed his eyes trying to take in calming breathes as a loud clash of thunder sounded.

"Naruto," Naruto opened his eyes, side glancing he found Kakashi next to him. "I have Pakkun scouting the area. We need to locate him before the rain starts," Naruto nodded. His eyes remained forward. "Naruto… Sakura's fine."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Shizune says she'll just have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning. A few bruised bones and chakra depletion, nothing to serious."

Naruto's shoulders relaxed. Thank god. Naruto closed his eyes. He couldn't even think what life would be like without Sakura. Just then Pakkun landed in front of the two.

"Found him, He's a few miles south of here." Kakashi nodded and the two took off to find Sasuke.

"Kakashi," Naruto said pushing off a tree limb not bothering to look at the older man. "When we get there… get Naru-chan and get out. Leave Sasuke to me."

XXX

Naru let out a battle cry before bringing her legs up having it collide with Sasuke's groin. Sasuke winched before falling to his knees. "Let me go! You're a bad man!" She screamed trying to kick him again only for Sasuke to smack her across the face. Naru stood there shocked before turning to look back at Sasuke, tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, so don't make me," Sasuke glared down at the younger girl. He wanted to sound strong, but on the inside he was breaking. This entire time he had hated this little girl. He had hated her because he believed that Sakura had forgotten about him. Never once did he think of the reality of the situation or how similar she looked to himself. He stared into her eyes seeing a piece of him. Those eyes reminded him of his own, yet they were so different. They held innocence. And beauty that matched her mother.

"Naru… is Naruto your real father?" Sasuke asked, despite his better judgment he spoke the words he was thinking out loud.

Naru hiccupped and pulled her knees to her chest. She glared at Sasuke. "Yes! Of course he is! And when he gets here he's going to kick your butt!" She yelled.

Sasuke looked away from the little girl. How had he become this person? How had he let himself fall so deeply into the darkness to now see what he had become? What he was doing to the people who he loved. Who cared about. He bit his lip, he didn't deserve their love.

"Naru…" he whispered, his eyes watered slightly as he watched her. She was beautiful. She was his daughter. She was the last Uchiha. "I understand that you will hate me forever… I just hope… that one day… you can forgive me," Naru stared wide eyed at the man not understanding what he was saying. "Come on… I'm sure your father will want you home,"

Naru stared at him for a moment before standing up and following Sasuke back through the forest the same way they had come. Back to Konoha. Back to her home.

After a few minutes of walking Naru yawned and started to fall behind. Sasuke stopped and picked the girl up giving her a piggy back ride so that way she could sleep. He continued on through the forest as a loud boom of thunder sounded through the forest. And then a downpour of rain. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the water fall over him. The cold rain washed away his warm tears as he continued on.

He had never really thought about how awful of a man he had become. It wasn't until he stared into his daughter's innocent eyes that the truth had hit him. All the wrong he had done. The innocent people he had killed. His friends that he had hurt.

He held back a sob. Naruto… the one person who always tried to bring him back from his dark place. The only person who never gave up hope on him. All the blonde man had wanted was to help him. To be a brother. To be someone he could lean against. Someone to truly understand him. He had betrayed him. Not once, not twice, over and over he had hurt the blonde. Emotionally and physically. Countless times he had tried to kill the boy…

Sakura… the one woman he had loved. The mother of his child. He smiled bitterly. He had really screwed that one up… and then he tried to rip her happiness away. Take away what she deserved. Someone who could make her happy. Someone who wasn't him. He tried to take away their daughter. A sob escaped from his throat.

The downpour soaked him to the bone. For once he enjoyed the rain. It made him feel like maybe he would finally be cleansed of all of his wrong doings. Of all the bad he had done. He looked up to meet blue eyes. Sasuke turned and watched as Kakashi moved towards him. Sasuke removed Naru from his back and handed her off to Kakashi. He watched as the silver haired man left leaving the two teammates alone.

"How could you…" Naruto's voice came out shaky, the blonde body shook with the anger that surged through his body. Sasuke looked away from Naruto. He couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. "How could you Sasuke!"

Sasuke swallowed hard before looking up to meet Naruto's eyes which had turned to a deep red. Sasuke took in a deep breath before taking a step towards Naruto, and then another and another until he stood in front of the shaky eyes. Sasuke looked up at Naruto his dark eyes stared into Naruto's red ones.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness anymore Naruto, I never did," Naruto's eyes widened before turning back to blue. The blonde looked away from Sasuke. Naruto sighed. What the hell was he supposed to do now. He had every intention of killing the bastard once he retried his daughter, and now he was overcome by doubt.

"Damnit Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. He looked at the man and sighed once more. Naruto pursed his lips together before clenching his fist. He brought his arm back before slamming his fist right into the Uchiha's face. Sasuke flew back before slamming into a tree. Sasuke looked up at Naruto shocked.

Naruto turned away from the Uchiha before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Dispite his better judgment the Uchiha would at least live to see the morning light. "Come on," Naruto mumbled before walking away. Sasuke stared at Naruto's back for a few minutes before pushing himself to stand and follow the blonde.

**A/N**

**Okay… first and foremost I was happy with my reviews, until I got two extremely rude reviews by two unsigned people who decided to tell me my writing is rubbish and that I shouldn't write NaruSaku fics because I'm a Sasuke lover. **

**Okay… the one thing that drives me fucking nuts is that every time I write a NaruSaku fic I get bitched as because my penname is Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura. I would like to point out to you dumb fucks that there is more than one Uchiha in the anime. Oh my gosh! I bet you didn't know that! Idiots. If you bothered to look you would know that I write Itachi and Sakura fics. Itachi and Sakura is my favorite crack paring. Naruto and Sakura is my favorite canon paring. Good job on being intelligent people and reading. **

**If you bothered to read my other stuff before making assumptions you would know that Sasuke is always the bad guy in my fics. I don't know if you realize this either but he's normally the bad guy in everyone's Naruto fanfics. **

**You see nothing changed from the first time? The obviously you don't know how to read since there is quite a difference but hey I understand it's hard to read. That's why they have classes that are made for people like you. Learn how to read then get back to me. Also, grow a pair and leave signed reviews. **

**NOW! That my rant is over, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed who actually had something intelligent to write to me. There is one less chapter in this fic compared to the original since there was one chapter that was just an A/N the first time around. Sorry for the extra-long A/N just sick of little trolls. It gets annoying. **

**More than likely this will be the last chapter until I get back from vacation unless I can force myself to stay up and write. Thanks again for the reviews and the feedback!**


	8. Being Hokage

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Eight: Being Hokage.**_

The blonde Hokage sat in deep thought. His bright blue eyes were stuck on the white wall that sat in front of him. He was sat between two hospital beds, on one side of him Sakura sleep peacefully the machine next to her measuring her heart beat. To his other side slept his daughter. His hands were clenched together in his lap as he played the waiting game. He slowly shut his eyes letting his tiredness take over for a few moments before he forced himself awake.

His eyes darkened slightly at the thought of why he was in the hospital room. His wife to bed hooked up to machines. He clenched his fist before forcing himself to calm down. Naruto had sent Kakashi to escort Sasuke to a holding cell where Sasuke would stay until Naruto had come to a conclusion on what he wanted to do with the dark haired man. His eyes turned to look at Sakura's face that was slightly swollen. One of her eyes was swollen shut which reminded him of serious the situation was.

Nauto growled in annoyance. He wished Sakura would wake up. It was hard for him to sit and wait. He forced himself to wait for her… he had always waited for her. The blonde man was torn on what to do. Sure Sasuke had attacked his family… but still… there was a part of the blonde who was the twelve year old boy who had finally made a friend… someone who was his brother.

Naruto looked up hearing the door open to see a large Ino waddle into the room; a sad smile adored her lips. Walking in behind Ino was Sai. Naruto smiled before standing up. "How is she?" Ino inquired her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"She'll be fine. Just drained her chakara, a few scrapes but nothing she can't handle," Naruto said reassuring the blonde.

"Ugly would never let the Traitor win in a fight," Sai said.

"So… this was Sasuke's fault," Ino said bitterly. Ino's hate for the Uchiha ran deep. After all he had done to her best friend she despised him. Ino was one of the only people in Konoha who actually knew who the real father of Naru was. "How's Naru?"

"She's fine. Just a bump on her head," Naruto said moving around the bed and to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. He brushed a piece of pink hair from her face before looking back up at Ino.

"You… you aren't going to let him get away with this, right?" Ino asked, her eye searching Naruto's face. Ino glared when Naruto looked away from her and back down at his daughter. "You can't be serious?" Ino laughed bitterly. "He attacked your daughter! Your wife! Damnit Naruto! How many people is he going to have to hurt, or kill before you grow the fuck up!"

"Ino!" Sai yelled when the blonde woman winched and grabbed her stomach.

"Great, and now you've made me go into labor!" Ino yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes before rubbing his temples. Yup, that was Ino.

"Go," Naruto said. Ino glared at the blonde before turning to leave. "Ino," she turned to look back at him. "You probably shouldn't talk to your Hokage that way." Ino rolled her eyes. "And Ino, don't worry about Sasuke. He's not going to get away with anything."

"Good," Ino said before shutting the door. Naruto sighed before looking away from the door. He looked back down at his beautiful daughter. He smiled before brushing her hair away from her face. The bump on her forehead made him frown. It would only be a matter of time before the truth would come out. The truth that Naru really was an Uchiha. He knew this day would eventually come but he never expected that this would happen.

"You know… being Hokage is a lot harder than I ever imagined it would be," Naruto said looking up at the window that was now opened and the silver haired jonin sat. Kakashi nodded.

"Your father made it look so easy," Kakashi said before moving off of the window ceil and further into the room. The older man walked to Sakura's bed side looking over the pinkette. Kakashi had somehow over the years become a father figure for Sakura. He had really become her father.

"She's going to be alright," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Of course she is. She is Sakura," Kakashi smiled. "She must have gotten a good hit on Sasuke since it looked like his jaw was out of place." Naruto laughed nervously trying to hid the fact that it was himself who had done it.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "You know she's got a real powerful punch," Kakashi chuckled.

"I talked to Shizune… we can take Naru for a few days until you can get the house back together. From what I gathered they were able to save the foundation… it's mostly just the kitchen and the hallway that got most of the damage."

Naruto sighed. This was just want he wanted. In only a few weeks the nations would be showing up for his wedding. Nauto groaned before throwing his head into between his legs and gripping his head. He took in a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He did not need to start hyperventilating again. At least not now.

"Daddy?" Naruto sat up quickly, looking over dark blue eyes stared at him. Naruto moved from the chair and to his daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked before giving Kakashi a look. The silver haired man moved to the door to call for a nurse.

"Just tired, is mom awake yet?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No honey not yet," Naru nodded sadly. Moegi walked into the room, a medical chart in her had.

"I'm just going to look her over and then she can go home," the orange haired girl said before taking Naru's blood pressure and checked her eyes once more. "Everything looks fine, she should be able to continue like she normally does," Moegi smiled. Naruto nodded in thanks before Moegi left.

"You're gonna stay with Grandpa Kakashi for a couple of days Naru," Naruto said.

"But dad! I want to stay with you and mom! No offence Grandpa Kakashi," Naru said before turning to look back at her father.

"None taken, I understand I'm just not awesome," Kakashi said acting as if he was hurt. Naru rolled her eyes.

"Dad. Seriously. I want to stay with you and mom."

"Naru, you will stay with Kakashi," Naru sighed before moving to stand up.

"Fine, Grandpa can we go get ramen?" Naru asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, we can. Lets go." Naru hugged her dad before moving to the door.

"Hey dad?" Naruto looked up at his daughter. "what's going to happen to that man who attacked mom and me?" Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked to Kakashi hoping the older man would help him. Realizing that there would be no help for him he sighed.

"I… I'm not sure yet Naru-chan."

**A/N**

**Chapter eight! Updated earlier then you thought. I didn't think I was getting back until the fourth, but I got back on the second :D So yay! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm going to try and get back on my scheduling of updating all the time lol. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I appreciate them **


	9. Forgiveness Is a Attribute of the Strong

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Nine: Forgiveness Is an Attribute of the Strong**_

Naruto walked thought the front door of his home, which had been taken clear of the hinges. A deep frown was plastered on his face as he walked further into the house. A crunch of glass under his feet reminded him of how real the situation was. The sound of glass crunching behind him made him aware of the other people who were with him.

"Izumo," Naruto said, his blue eyes staring at the broken picture frames. "Scout the area. There should have been ANBU watching Sasuke. We can only assume that they were taken out before the attack," Izumo nodded before turning to leave the broken house. "Kotetsu, can you start on the kitchen?" Kotetsu walked around Naruto before moving into the kitchen leaving the blonde Hokage to his own thoughts.

Naruto took a step forward glass crunching under his feet as he walked further and further down the hallway. He looked down seeing the wall that had an indent in it. He could only assume that was where Naru had hit. He looked up at all of his family photos that sat perfectly in their frames. The glass that had covered them was under his feet. He walked down the hallway until he reached his office door. The door looked broken and battered. He pushed the door open with hardly any force.

He walked into the room to find the room a mess. His desk draws were thrown about the room but other than that no other damage was done. He walked further into the room and to his desk were he sat down. He looked down at his family picture that sat on his desk. He smiled sadly. Never would he have thought this would have happened. This was something he was prepared for.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto looked up to find Izumo standing in the door way. Naruto watched as Izumo looked about the room with wide eyes. "Holy shit…" the dark haired man said.

"Izumo," Naruto said getting the older man's attention.

"Right. Sorry. I was able to locate the ANBU. They weren't far from here; it looks as though Sasuke had drained them off their chakra. They're on their way to the hospital now," Naruto nodded. At least he wasn't missing ANBU anymore. Naruto stood up before moving out of the room.

"Go help Kotetsu in the kitchen," Naruto mumbled before turning down the hallway. He walked down until he reached Naru's bedroom. Relief washed over him when he saw that there was nothing wrong with her room. He shut the door and walked down the hallway, with every step he moved closer and closer to his bedroom. He stopped mid step.

Turning to look at the picture that hung on the wall. His blue eyes glared at his first genin photo. The one that had hunted them for so long. The one that had given him hope when he thought for sure that team seven would never be the same… and he was right. Team seven could and would never be the same. Naruto growled angrily and for a second his eyes flashed red. He brought his arm back before slamming his fist into the picture. The dry wall behind it fell inward.

Naruto breathed in deeply before quickly turning away from the picture. That picture would not be in his new home. He walked down the hallway and into his bedroom. Relieved that it was the way he had left it two days ago. He walked further into the room before moving to the corner that Sakura had made as hers.

A small book case sat against the wall filled with all types of books and scrolls. Next to the book case was a small table on I sat a lamp and a book. Moving forward he plopped down on the large arm chair. He turned on the lamp before picking up the book. He smiled as his hand brushed over the cover of the book. _Tales Of A Gutsy Ninja. _

Naruto smiled sadly before placing the hem of the book to his forehead. "If only you were here Pervy Sage. You would know just what to do," he mumbled before placing the book back down on the table. He brought his feet up so he was lying perfectly on the large chair. He buried his nose in the fabric and took in a large wiff. He smiled; it smelt like Sakura and calmed him. Sakura had somehow become his rock. She could always bring him to his senses.

A part of him wanted to kill Sasuke, sentence him to death of what he had done. He wanted to cause the Uchiha massive amount of pain for what he had done to his family. Naruto swallowed hard trying not to think about it. There was another part of him, a part he wished was smaller than it was, and that forgave Sasuke. And would always forgive him.

Naruto sighed in frustration. He moved so his feet were on the ground. He looked down at them before running a hand through his already messy hair. He hadn't showered in over three days now and he knew he smelt as bad as he felt. He frowned, he half expected Sakura to walk through the door to tell him he needed to take a shower or she wouldn't put out. He chuckled lightly.

He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed everything that was Sakura the warmth she brought. But all he had been able to see for the past few days was her sleeping. He sighed. He couldn't wait for her to wake from her slumber. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know how she felt before he would make a decision about Sasuke. Kill him? Let him live? He was… after all their teammate. A friend.

"Friends don't hurt friends…" He reminded himself. That was one thing Sasuke had always done, without even having to try. Hurting the people that cared about him. All Sakura had ever wanted was for him to love her, even acknowledge her existence. And all the Uchiha had ever done was hurt her. He had practically made Sakura an outcast for having a teen pregnancy. He had made it so she lost her family. He made it so her Kunoichi training would have to be put to a standstill. He had broken her heart.

The only good thing Uchiha Sasuke had ever done for them so made them realize how much the two needed each other.

XXX

Shizune looked up from her clip board only for her dark eyes to land on Sakura's emerald ones. "Water," the pinkette groaned out. Shizune's eyes widened for a moment before she moved dropping the clip bored. She filled a cup with water that sat on the bed side table before turning back to Sakura and helping her sit up. Shizune handed her the cup and Sakura drank it as fast as she could savoring the wetness. Sakura handed her back the cup and Shizune filled it once more before moving to the door.

"Moegi! Notify Naruto-sama that Sakura is awake!" Shizune called out to the younger medic before returning back to Sakura who was rubbing her sore muscles. "Don't push yourself too hard," Shizune said before placing a hand on the pinkette's back. Her hand glowed green while Shizune checked her over. "Your chakra was really depleted."

"I know…" Sakura groaned. "Where is Nauto?" she winched as she brought her hand up to her aching head. Shizune brought her hands up to Sakura's head and the pain was taken away letting Sakura relax slightly.

"Sakura… what happened?" Shizune asked. Sakura looked down at her hands.

"I want to talk to Naruto," The pinkette insisted.

The hospital door swung opened and Naruto ran in. Shizune moved out of the room leaving the two alone. "Sakura!" the pinkette smiled as warm arms wrapped around her. She sighed in relief and melted into his arms. Sakura stiffed before pushing Naruto away.

"Jezz Naruto! When was the last time you showered!" Sakura asked holding her nose. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"A few days ago," he mumbled.

"You need to shower… or you're not getting any," Sakura commented causing Naruto to smile.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Did… did you catch Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her green eyes stared at Naruto.

"Yes, he's in a holding cell waiti—"

"Naru activated her sharingun," Sakura cut him off. Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes. Naruto closed his eyes.

"So Sasuke knows…"

"It doesn't matter. That man isn't fit to be a father. He's a low life!" Sakura yelled. Naruto pulled her into his chest as she let out a sob. "I don't want him anywhere near our daughter," Naruto nodded. "Where is Naru?" Sakura asked.

"She's at Kakashi's right now," Naruto said. Sakura nodded before leaning back against the bed trying to force herself to relax.

"Sakura… I don't know what to do," Naruto said reaching for her hand and grasping it. "I said when I became Hokage that no one would have to die, I would change everything… but Sasuke…" Naruto looked up when a warm hand grasped his check. He looked up and watched as Sakura smiled at him.

"I can't tell you what to do Naruto… but… I can tell you that you are a much more forgiving person then myself…" Sakura sat up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "And that's what makes you the strong loving man that you are."

**A/N**

**Back to updating once a day! Yay! Only three more chapters left and then I'm going to post the prequel. Which in my opinion is amazing. Lol. Thank you again for all of your reviews! **

**Just a reminder. This is different from the original. If you haven't realized, which from a few of the reviews you left I think you haven't even read what I've written this time around, that this is rated T and that there is no rape in the rewrite. Come on people. Lean to read. **


	10. I Run To You

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Ten: I Run To You**_

Sakura walked down the hospital hallway. Naru walked a head of her, her back facing the way she was walking. Sakura smiled at her daughter as the young child continued to tell her about the awesome adventures she had while staying with Grandpa Kakashi. Sakura just nodded picking up on what the younger girl was saying how she almost got to see what was under Kakashi's mask. Sakura continued to nod even though she could hardly pay attention to what she was saying. Sakura really wanted to listen to her daughter but found that all her mind could think of was the meeting that Naruto was sitting in.

Today was the say that they would decide what the Uchiha's punishment would be. She could feel her insides quiver at the thought. It had been a long time since she had been this anxious. Sakura's mind was stuck on the night that Sasuk had broken into their home. What was he even trying to gain from that? She forced the thoughts away. The Sasuke she had once cared for was gone.

"Mom! Are you even listening to me?" Naru asked with a pout. Naru stood in front of Sakura with her hands crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. Sakura laughed lightly.

"Of course I'm listening. How could I not hear you?" Naru stuck her touch out making Sakura laugh even more. The two finally made it to the checkout area. Sakura was finally allowed to leave to go home, only because she had to promise Shizune she wouldn't overdo it.

Sakura sighed once they let the hospital and started to make their way to Kakashi's house. Somehow rumor had leaked about Sasuke attacking the Hokage's soon to be wife so many presents had been sent to the hospital for her. The streets of Konoha were even busier than normal with the weeding that was coming. Her wedding. To think after all these years they were finally getting married.

It didn't take long to get to Kakashi's since thankfully he preferred to live further from the business streets. All Sakura wanted to do was go home and relax but their house wasn't done being fixed so she would have to settle for spending time with her father figure.

"Mom?" Naru asked as the two walked up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think will happen to that man?" Naru asked. Sakura stiffened at the question.

"I don't know Naru-chan," Sakura whispered as she opened Kakashi's door. The two walked into the house to find Kakashi on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Grandpa. Can we get ramen for dinner?" Naru asked.

"I don't see why not," Kakashi smiled before placing his book on the coffee table. He looked up at Sakura to find her stiff as a bored. He frowned slightly looking her over. Sakura smiled slightly trying to reassure him that she was okay.

XXX

Naruto groaned loudly as he walked down the hallway pulling at his Hokage robes. "I hate these damn robes, they're so restricting!" Naruto yelled pulling at his robes. He danced around the hallway trying to make them more comfortable. Shikamaru who walked behind the blonde Hokage sighed while shaking his head. The two came to a stop as they reached the conference room. Naruto stared at the wood doors unsure of what a waited him beyond the door. Naruto took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He still wasn't entirely sure of what Sasuke's punishment would be.

Taking in one last deep breath he pushed open the wooden doors. His face holding a look of seriousness. In front of the counsel elders he couldn't look unsure of himself. He had to make sure they knew that his words were rule and there would be no way to sway him. He stepped into the room and with slow steady steps he made his way to his seat. Once he sat down he became aware of the many eyes that were watching him.

Naruto pulled the papers that say in front of him into a neat stack. He glanced back at Shikamaru who gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto nodded before turning back to the paper work. Each sheet of paper was written by one member of the elders declaring why the Uchiha should live or die. He read through each paper before placing it down on the desk and looking up. His blue eyes wondered across the elders faces that sat before him. Once he had finished that his eyes finally landed on Sasuke's who sat right in front of him.

Naruto took in a sharp intake of breath as he stared at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked beat to hell. His hair was a wreck. His jaw looked as if it still hadn't been put back in place from when Naruto had punched him. Naruto felt an overwhelming pain of sadness grip at his heart. Was this not what Jiraya had asked him to learn? How to create peace in a world full of hate. Naruto leaned forward placing his jaw on his hands.

Naruto's eyes landed on the ANBU who stood on either side of the Uchiha boy. This would maybe be the hardest thing the blonde would have to overcome.

"_When people get hurt, they learn to hate… when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow... and how you grow is up to you."_

Naruto closed his eyes remembering the words that Jiraya had spoken to him many years ago. With a loud sign Naruto opened his eyes, a look of determination spread across his face. "I now call this meeting into session. We here today to decide the punishment of Uchiha Sasuke."

XXX

Sakura awoke with a startle hearing the door opened. She sat up quickly from the couch in Kakashi's living room. The book she had been reading fell to the floor. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that it was Naruto. She smiled as the blonde moved further into the room removing the outer layer of his Hokage robes.

"How'd it go?" she asked quickly moving her legs off of the couch and to the wooden floor. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Well," he mumbled, his voice letting her know how worn he was from the day. She smiled lovingly at him before standing up and walking the few feet to the front door. Her socks let her slide across the floor until she stood in front of him. She reached out grasping his hand in hers before dragging him to the couch. Sakura pushed the blonde down before laying down next to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. That was the thing about Sakura she always calmed him down. His arm drifted downward until it rested on her waist. Sakura smiled before pulling the blonde closer to her. Sakura giggled as Nauto picked her up and moved her so she was laying directly on top of her. "Naruto?" Sakura asked as she ran a hand through his messy mop of hair. He hummed slightly letting her know he was listening. "Why do you love me so much?"

Naruto smiled before a deep chuckle escaped his lips. He opened his eyes slightly so that way he could look into her beautiful eyes. "Because… you make this life seem much more bearable," Sakura smiled before she sat up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you Naruto," Sakura whispered before laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"And I you."

**A/N**

**Little NaruSaku fluff :3 The prequel is deff going to have more NaruSaku moments then this one did. I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Sorry for not updating as quick as I have the past few days. Today was a busy day for me, but I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. I'm hoping to have this finished by Friday and have the first chapter for the prequel up. **

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed and like the story. I'm sorry that so many of you hate this fic. But I really have to point out that Naruto would deff forgive Sasuke. Have you not noticed that's what he always does in the anime/manga. Just saying. **

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews **


	11. Maybe I'm Brainless, Maybe I'm Wise

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Eleven: Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. **_

Sasuke sat with his back pressed against the stone wall. The only light in the area was coming from the small flickering torch that was at the beginning of the hallway. He looked up hearing the loud screeching noise of the door opening and steady footsteps. He took in a large intake of breath as the footsteps stopped in front of his cell. He heard the rattling of keys and then the squeak of his door opening. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the holding cell, it wasn't until he was out in the hallway that he realized that it was Naruto.

Sasuke went to stuff his hands into his pocket but found that the old white pants had none. He sighed looking away from Naruto. Naruto brought his hand up and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to look up. "Sakura is right. I am much more forgiving then I should be," Sasuke stared at the blonde shocked. "You'll be on house arrest for two years, the only time you'll be able to leave your house is if your escorted by myself," Sasuke nodded. "You'll be allowed to see Naru-chan," Sasuke's eyes instantly lit up. "When Sakura says you many," Sasuke sighed before looking down.

"Now come on. I need help getting ready," Naruto smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto laughed as he continued to walk down the hallway. Sasuke sighed before shaking his head and following the blonde out of the prison. It wasn't long before Sasuke noticed the team of ANBU following them. Naruto continued walking until they finally got to the back entrance of the Hokage tower.

"There you are dickless," Sai said. Sai froze before looking the Uchiha up and down. "What is the traitor doing here?"

"Sai," Naruto said placing his hand on his friends shoulder. "Come on, we don't have much time to get ready," Sai nodded as Naruto walked into the building. Sai stood for a moment staring at the Uchiha. He then turned around without another word and followed after Naruto.

XXX

Sakura stood in front of a full body mirror. Her breaths came out slow and steady as she tried to calm herself down. "God Forehead, you're freaking me out," Ino said. Sakura opened her eyes to glare at the blonde.

"Well I am freaking out!" Sakura yelled as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well snap out of it! You're marrying Naruto for gods sake. This is Naruto we're talking about!" Ino screeched. Sakura nodded before taking in another deep breath.

"You're right I'm marrying Naruto," She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a traditional bridal kimono with the symobiol of the Uzumaki clan on the back. "It's just Naruto, the man I've been in love with for years," she reminded herself. A roar of laughter was heard from down stairs where all the guest were. "But there are a lot of people out there!"

Ino rolled her eyes before moving away from the pinkette. "I can't handle this! Kakashi! Talk some since into this girl!" Ino yelled moving out of the room. The door opened and Kakashi walked into the room wearing a tux. His normal unruly hair was somewhat flattened. His mask in place and instead of wearing his headband he had his eyes shut.

"Oh Kakashi, you look so handsome," Sakura commented as the older man shut the door behind him. He chuckled before pulling out a box. Sakura stared at it confused for a moment before he opened it. Inside was a single red cinquefoil. Sakura smiled as Kakashi reached up and pushed her bangs to one side. Before placing the flower in her hair.

"I hope I don't mess up your hair," Kakashi laughed causing Sakura to smile. "I know I'm not your real father, but I truly see you as my daughter. I'm truly blessed to have a daughter as wonderful as you," Kakashi bent down a placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Does this mean I can see your face now?" Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Not a chance. Now, stop worrying." Kakashi bent down and grabbed her vail before placing it over her face. "Come on," he brought his arm up and she took it. The two walked down the hallway but stopped when they reached the stair case. On the flight down Naruto stood a smile on his face. His blonde hair stuck out in all different places. He was wearing a traditional for men.

"Naruto! You can't be here! It's against tradition!" Sakura barked. Naruto laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"We aren't a very traditional couple Sakura," he said once he reached her. "There's something I wanted to do before we get married," Naruto waited a moment before moving out of Sakura's line of vision. Standing at the bottom of the stair case Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke…" she whispered before turning to look at Naruto. Why would he be doing this now? She turned to look back at Sasuke who was slowly making his way up the stairs. She looked at him once more before looking to Kakashi and Naruto. They were finally all together again. Her team seven. Her boys. She looked back at Sasuke when he stopped in front of her. She gulped.

"I'm sorry, for all of the things I have done to you," he looked at her for a moment before looking at the rest of the group. "To all of you. I don't deserve your friendship or the love that you have always shown me. You deserve much more then I could ever give you. You deserve someone like Naruto," he took a step forward before kissing her cheek. "Congratulations Uzumaki-san."

Sakura frozen in her spot as Sasuke turned to walk away from her. She felt a lone tear fall from her eyes. "Sasuke!" he turned around as Sakura took a few steps forward and hugged him. "I forgive you. After all we are teammates. We're friends. We're family," Sasuke hugged her back. "I want you to meet Naru," Sasuke pulled away shock on his face.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. "You are her biological father," Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you. It means the world to me," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to look at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Come here," she demanded. The two walked down the steps until they reached the two. Sakura brought her arms up and pulled the three together for a hug. Sakura smiled and tried to force her tears back. There was no way that today could be even more perfect.

_RRRRIIIPPP!_

Sakura froze. The bottom of her kimono was ripped. The three men froze in fear. "NARUTO!" Sakura belted. The sounds from down stairs stopped.

"Uh… uh…" Naruto looked around. "I swear Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to!"

"You are so dead!" Sakura screamed running after the blonde.

Kakashi sighed. "Some things never change," he mumbled before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking down the stairs.

"Wait! No! Sakura-chan have mercy!"

XXX

Naruto stood at the top of the alter. He smiled despite his black eye and ripped kimono. To his left stood his groom's men. Which consisted of Gaara as his best man, Sai and Shikamaru. Naruto looked to his right where Sakura's brides maid's stood. Ino, of course as her maid of honor, Moegi and Temari. He then looked up at Tsuande who would be performing the ceremony.

"I'm nervous," Naruto whispered to the older woman. Tsunade laughed. The music began to play and everyone stood and turned to the door as Sakura entered the room. Her arm laced with Kakashi's. Naruto felt his breath hitch in his throat when Sakura looked up to meet his eyes. He felt his heart beat hammer in his chest. He looked down and saw Naru give him a thumbs up. Naruto winked at her before looking up at Sakura a large grin on his face.

Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other when they finally reached each other. "Who gives this woman away?" Tsuande asked.

"I do," Kakashi said, he kissed Sakura on the cheek before removing her arm from his and then lacing it into Naruto's arm. Kakashi moved and sat down next to Shizune. Naruto and Sakura tuned to face each other. Their hands grasping tightly. Naruto let out a steady breath before smiling again.

"We are gathered here today to bind…"

**A/N**

**Only one more chapter. Finally lol. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like the fact that Naruto and Sakura forgave Sasuke. But it's my fic, I'll do what I want. Lol anyway. Thank you for those of you who did like the fic. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	12. As Long As You're Mine

**As Long As You're Mine. **

_**Chapter Twelve: As Long As You're Mine. **_

Naru sat between her parents in their living room. She stared down at her skirt playing with the hem not wanting to look and meet the eyes of Sasuke who sat in front of her. Naru wasn't exactly sure why her parents had invited the man in their house so she remained silent.

Sakura took in a deep breath, her green eyes landed on Naruto's blue eyes. She looked down at her wedding band before spinning it a few times. There was only so long before she needed to start this meeting.

"Sakura," Naruto's voice broke her thoughts and she finally looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. She smiled before moving slightly so she was facing Naru.

"Naru," the pink haired girl looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "There is something that daddy and I want to tell you," Naru nodded. "Sasuke," Naru looked over at the dark haired man. Her dark eyes met his before she averted her eyes to look back at her mom. "Sasuke is your biological father."

Naru stared at her mother for a long moment unsure of what was going. The pinkette look back to Naruto her dad and then to Sasuke who sat a good way from them. "So… daddy isn't my daddy?"

"Naru," Naru turned to face the dark haired man who was talking to her. "Naruto will always be your daddy, I'm just…" he trailed off not sure what to say.

"Does this mean I have to live with him?" Naru cried turning to face Naruto. She latched on to him. "But you're my daddy!" Naruto smiled before picking up his daughter and placing her on his lap.

"Naru-chan," Naru stopped crying for a moment to look at her father. "You will still live here with your mom and I. What we're trying to tell you is that you got blessed with two daddy's," Naru stared at her father for a moment before looking to Sasuke. She then looked back at Naruto.

"Do I have two mom's too?" She asked only to earn a loud laugh from Naruto.

"No. Just one,"

"That's good. Mom grounds me enough as it is," Naru said earning another laugh from Naruto. Sakura gave Naruto a punch to the arm.

"Do I have to call you dad?" Naru asked turning her attention to Sasuke.

"No you don't. We just want you to be happy," Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Okay. So I have a mommy, a daddy and Sasuke-san," Naru smiled.

_~Three years later~_

"Come on Naru. Focus," Sasuke said. He was standing in front of Naru and kunai in hand. Naru slumped forward panting.

"Come on dad. The Chunin exams aren't going to be this hard," Naru whined before plopping down on the ground. There was no way she could keep going. She had already pushed well past her limit and thought for sure she was going to die if this training continued.

"Two more times," Sasuke said.

Naru let out a loud groan. "One more," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Two,"

"One!" Naru yelled jumping to her feet and running at her father with intense speed. Sasuke through the kunai in his hand as well as a few more at her. She dodged them perfectly. Sasuke smiled at his daughter.

"Okay. One,"

Naru slumped to the ground once more. Her pink hair was pulled into two pony tails. She continued to wear the same orange jumpsuit that had been Naruto's. After a few moments of catching her breath she stood up.

"Daddy should be home by now," Naru said looking up at the setting sky. Sasuke nodded as the two walked out of the training grounds and to Naru's home.

"I would imagine so. We should probably get you home before your mother has my head for keeping you out so late," Sasuke joked as the two walked to the house. Once they reached the main road the saw Naruto walking home.

"Daddy!" Naru yelled before racing off to her dad. Naruto turned around just into to catch his daughter in a hug.

"I see you got some training in today?" Naruto asked. Sasuke caught up to them and the three began to walk down the street.

"Yup yup!" Naru smiled. It wasn't long before the group arrived at the house. "Mom! We're home!" Naru yelled.

"Go wash up before dinner!" Sakura called from the kitchen. Naru rolled her eyes before walking to the bathroom.

"How was work?" Sakura asked as the two boys walking into the kitchen. Sasuke sat down at the table while Naruto walked to Sakura and gave her a kiss.

"Good. Slightly busy with the upcoming chunin exams," Naruto said before moving to sit down at the table.

"Well I have some news to tell you all," Sakura smiled before placing a large bowl on the table. Naru walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator. She poured herself a cup before sitting down at the table.

"What's the news mama?" Naru asked shoveling a large helping onto her plate.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura smiled placing her hand on her stomach. Naruto jumped out of his chair before running to Sakura and picking her up. He spun her around before placing her on the ground and kissing her. Sakura laughed. Naru cheered.

"That means I get a baby brother or sister?" She asked a large grin on her face.

"That's right!" Naruto cheered.

**A/N**

**End. **

**After I finish this I'm going to be posting the prequel. :D Also incase any of you want to know I've posted another NaruSaku fic. I'm writing it with a friend so I hope you guys will all read that fic and enjoy it as well. **

**Thank you for all of those of you have reviewed I really appreciate it. **


End file.
